Starry Night
by Starbuck223
Summary: Mulder and Scully have had a wave of terrible cases, and are walking through an open field after one such case. The two reflect and then stare at the pretty stars together.


Starry Night

By Starbuck223

The usual stuff that bores you...

This is a fic that I came up with while I was walking back to my home-sweet-cabin from the field at away band camp. The stars were incredible where we were, and I was just staring at them, pondering Mulder and Scully staring at them. Hehe. I wrote down some stuff and put the fic away, and lo and behold, I now have calculus...hence, plenty of time to write fic! Haha. Hope you enjoy it. 

As always, The X Files, Mulder and Scully, and the universe don't belong to me, but to a higher power. That higher power alone knows the fun I would have if they WERE mine...

Special thanks to Mike L, who spot checked this last minute! Thanks also to my best beta buddy ever, Jen, even though I posted this without waiting on her. (I haven't published in so long...and tomorrow I have a game.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulder and Scully walked across a large open field. Their beige rental was parked along the tree line that bordered the road. 

They were almost into the mountains of upstate New York, and the night there was of a different caliber than that of the city. The agents were enshrouded by darkness, and the temperature had dropped quickly with the sun's retreat. Mulder and Scully's flashlight beams played over the dark field as they walked in silence.

The two had been pursuing a lead, but once again the case was a bust. Nothing more than a local hoax. 

This had been occurring frequently to the pair. Each time they began a case, they realized after a day or two that it was going nowhere. The cases they had gotten of late were complete busts, with their most recent being the worst of all. 

Mulder walked through the grass, thinking silently to himself. He was annoyed that once again he and Scully were going back empty handed. It wasn't fair to them, but it was especially unjust to Scully. The X Files were his deal, and she was just along for the ride. It was a job for her, and nothing more. Scully had other goals and dreams to pursue, and most of her time was wasted out seeking the paranormal. It was bad enough that she didn't have the same drives and beliefs as him, but to drag her out each time only to find it had been a waste of time...that was rough. Even when they did "close" a case, there were still mysteries left unsolved and things unexplained. 

Mulder knew that this bothered his analytical partner. Scully was a scientist; she sought answers with reason and logic. She wanted tangible proof and explanations that could be backed up with fact. Without concrete evidence, there was too much mystery for her.

Mulder thought about the waste of time and wondered if Scully was mad at him. He imagined that she was. They hadn't spoken for twenty minutes or more; since they'd left the town. 

Even if Scully was angry, he knew that she wouldn't address it openly unless he set her off. She went along with the X Files and didn't complain. Mulder regretted this, because he knew that she put up with it for his sake. 

Scully walked along next to her silent partner. She knew that Mulder was brooding over the case, along with their past few. The leads they'd gotten had been less than stellar, and had come to similar ends. 

Mulder was frustrated, and frankly so was she. Scully needed to work, and she didn't mind the paranormal, so long as there was something to investigate. These dead end cases were dampening both of their spirits, and it showed in the form of their silence. 

Scully knew that the lousy load of cases they had gotten hit Mulder more personally than they did her. For her, it was work, and sure she'd adopted the X Files, but they were his passion. With every dead-end case that they had to abandon, another door slammed in his face. Mulder was feeling the bitterness of failure.

She was afraid to say something to Mulder, knowing full well that he liked to ponder things on his own, and work out the details in his head. He didn't need her telling him that the case was bad with the optimistic 'hopefully the next one will pan out.' Since she couldn't help, Scully left her partner alone, but it bothered her to see him like this. 

Scully chanced to look up into the night sky, and she noticed for the first time its full beauty. The only light within range was far away by the road. The field was pitch black, and the lack of light made the sky a window to the universe.

The stars hung like glitter caught in the web of night. The moon hung low and in a sliver of a crescent. The stars around it twinkled, stretching for endless distances.

Scully stopped altogether, craning her neck upward to look at the stars. 

They were so simple and elegant; forever a constant in the night sky, and yet, they were a thousand times more potent at that moment. The sky out there was a much different one from the sky in DC, and the stars' magic enthralled Scully in a way that she hadn't felt since childhood. They were mysterious and powerful; breathtakingly beautiful.

Mulder walked several steps onward until he realized that his partner had stalled. Confused, he walked back to her side, trying to discern what had caught her attention. 

Scully clicked off her flashlight without removing her eyes from the sky, and Mulder, still confused, followed suit. 

The two agents quickly gained the use of their night vision, and the universe's immense beauty was wholly unveiled.

The Milky Way stretched overhead like a dazzling mystic arch. Diamonds of starlight were dispersed throughout, giving it a magical glow.

Mulder looked up, still trying to figure out what had captured Scully's attention. He studied the white, fiery orbs of stars, clustered across the sky. 

His partner stood no more than three feet away, her neck still craned back. Mulder didn't know what she was watching, but she stared relentlessly on. Her shadowy outline didn't move for over ten minutes as she watched. Her eyes, though it was dark, still had a spark reflecting out of them. Maybe it was starlight? Mulder thought that he'd never seen her look so lovely. 

The sky too was a sight to behold. The night was never so dark in the city as it was here; the stars never so bright and magnificent. He realized that his partner had to be staring at the mysteries of the universe, though he'd never pegged Scully as a stargazer. 

"It's gorgeous, Scully," Mulder said, breaking the silence that they had held so long.

"Mmhm..." She murmured, still engrossed in the sky.

Mulder was thrown. Scully had been unnaturally quiet the entire night, and she seemed passively annoyed. Now, she was in a starlit-trance, and wouldn't even respond or give any hint as to what was up. He wished that she would talk to him but didn't know how to elicit response.

"Makes you feel pretty small and insignificant, doesn't it?" He mused.

"It puts things into a new perspective," she answered simply.

"What do you mean by 'things?'" He asked, pressing for what she was getting at. 

"Life in general I suppose..." she began. 

Mulder blinked slowly, then answered, "The X Files are my life, but what about you?"

Scully looked a bit taken aback. "Our life, Mulder...The X Files are _our_ life," she said, finally lowering her head and eyes to meet his. 

Mulder hadn't expected that type of answer. He was expecting a rant about the waste of time, better things to pursue, and how she should be doing something with her degree in medicine. He waited for her to say something else.

"Why'd you act like you're alone in this?" She asked.

"I thought that maybe you were thinking about your life in perspective, and how you could be doing so much more. You could have been destined for bigger and better things," he told her truthfully.

"But I was actually thinking about the X Files in perspective. I looked up at the stars and thought of all the wonderful things in the world and the universe, and realized that one or two lousy cases is not so bad in the grand scheme of things. I was looking for something to cheer you up about the BS we've been getting."

Mulder stopped for a minute. She hadn't been angry at him. She thought that he was upset, and didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't considering her life elsewhere, but was concerned wholly with him. 

He sighed. "I thought you were angry about the cases too, and that you were really feeling the waste of time. I just thought that you'd take it more, I don't know...personally, since this isn't your life's ambition."

"But Mulder, this is my life. I realize that sometimes we dispute theories with one another, and even disagree on things entirely, but we're together, and that's what matters most. My life is with you," Scully said, finished her thoughts softly.

"Scully...I don't know what to say....how about 'I do?'" 

She laughed as he slipped his hand into hers. Mulder never could hold serious conversation for long. She was glad that she'd gotten as much out of him as she did. For now, she would have to enjoy the scenery and the warm hand that was protecting her own. 

Mulder pointed out a few constellations to her, as well as the still visible Mars. They were still holding hands when Scully's teeth began to chatter from the cold. 

"Do you want to go back to the car?" Mulder asked her finally.

"Yeah," She said, a visible shiver running through her body. Mulder felt it in her hand, and realized how cold she was. 

"Scully...you're freezing. Do you want my jacket?" He asked her chivalrously. 

"I couldn't...its too cold," she began. "You would freeze."

"Not if I have you to keep me warm," he shot back, grinning evilly as he pulled her in towards him.

Scully immediately felt warmth spread through her. Mulder held her for a bit, but then pulled away. She was still half dreaming when she felt his jacket slip around her shoulders. 

"I'll be fine," he said, anticipating her protests. 

Together they made their way to the car and headed back to the motel. 

Scully fell asleep on the way, sleeping pleasantly and warmly. She awoke the next day in her motel room's bed; Mulder's jacket still wrapped around her. 

She smiled, remembering the night before, and drifted happily back to sleep.

The End!

Thanks for reading my fic!! Reviews are like and ungodly and amazing drug for me, so please give me some!!! 


End file.
